


Nightmare

by Wolfy_luv



Series: The tortures of General Armitage Hux [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Rape, smut??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can never forget his pale skin, dark hair, and those unforgettable hazel brown eyes filled with pity burning into his memory forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_The fact that he was in this situation, face first into the wall, blood dripping from his cracked lips, in between his bruised thighs, and other places he couldn't think of at the moment was all his fault for being the son of the academy leader. That his name alone was the reason the others took advantage of him, knowing that if he dare utter a word of it to anyone that not wonly would it shame his father's name, but the academy's name as well. A small noise left his lips as a hand gripped his disheveled hair, forcing his face towards the owner's crotch. He tried fighting back only to be backhanded and as he parted his lips to protest, a cock was shoved into his mouth, nearly gagging him. Tears fell down his bloodied face as his head was kept in place as his mouth was fucked._

_When the men, no, boys, were finished, he laid on the floor in his own blood and the semen of the others. Naked as tears continued to stain his cheeks, his whimpers no longer audible as his throat became sore from the torture.  
"What do we have here?" A cold voice cut through the silence. He slowly looked at the other in the doorway, leaning against the metal frame. He can never forget his pale skin, dark hair, and those unforgettable hazel brown eyes filled with pity burning into his memory forever. _

He woke up in a cold sweat, shaking as he slowly ran his hands through his hair. The memories from his academy days kept him up most nights. Tonight was one of those nights and he knew why. After the last meeting with Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke he was torn apart.

Seeing Kylo unmasked after all these years, having to keep his composure from failing after seeing those hazel brown eyes. The memories of humiliation and pain having resurfaced and those damned eyes that held pity and something else. 

A knock at his chambers door snapped him back to reality. He slowly got up, making his way to the door, as it slid open to reveal Kylo.  
He froze and frowned, still a little groggy. "I didn't invite you in Ren." He crossed his arms over his bare, and scarred chest as he glared daggers at the knight. 

"I sensed your worry. I decided to check on the well being of the General," he looked away from him as he continued, "It's for the sake of The First Order that their General has a right mind."

"Coming from the man who destroys my ship almost daily because something didn't go right. I hardly doubt you care for my mental health Ren." He huffs, eyeing the other. "And I don't need you of all people here in my quarters to check on me. So if you don't mind." He tried to wave his hand dismissively but it was frozen in place. 

Kylo stepped closer to him as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. He was unable to move as the other was a breath away from him, the masked face looking at him almost curiously. "I can tell that you've been having those dreams again General. It's clearly shown on your face that you haven't been sleeping well."

"I don't need you telling me how I sleep. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to sleep without you bothering me." He continued glaring at the other's mask, his heart beating even faster in his chest. Kylo reached to take his mask off. He tried hard to break free of the invisible bonds.

"General," Kylo spoke as he took his helmet off. "We both know that's a lie." Those hazel eyes looked at him, staring deep into his mind before he turned his gaze to something other than his face.

"Enough Ren. I told you to leave, now." He was growing irritated and felt the invisible bonds grow weak around his body. "This is none of your..." He was cut off as he felt those invisible bonds wrap around his throat.

"I told you before, that it is for the best of The First Order, General." Kylo glared at him as he stepped even closer to him. Kylo let a small smirk appear on his face, and those damned hazel eyes watched his reaction.

He tried to claw at his throat to release those invisible bonds, something he should've been used to after that first time. "St-stop this, I...I don't need you to...to help." A small cry escaped his lips as he was forced to the floor.

"Now, now general. Just because I showed mercy to you before, doesn't mean I will continue to show it." Kylo spoke as he walked around him, eyeing him like he's prey. "I'm done showing mercy to you. After all these years."

The sound of the lightsaber echoed through his quarters, the soft crackling of the blade so close to his skin. "W-what are you d-doing Ren?" Another small cry as he felt his airway being cut off. A wave of fear came over him as he felt vulnerable, something he hadn't felt since his academy days, since that one day.

The blade was pressed lightly to his shoulder blade, searing his skin. A sensation he long forgotten about. "Now General, this time I'll make sure your nightmares will lessen." Another wave of fear washed over him as he tried to swallow before he felt the pain of the lightsaber digging into his skin slowly.

He tried to pull away but his body was bound again by those damned invisible threads. He was trapped, unable to escape the torture like last time. Waves of fear continued to roll over his body as he felt the breath of the other on his neck. "I almost forgot what you smelled like. It hasn't changed after all these years. You still smell like the filth you are." Lips brushed against his bare neck as the lightsaber was pushed through his shoulder until he felt the hilt touch his skin and a whimper escaped his lips again.

The unstable saber sputtered and exhaust ports left a bigger burn across his back. His fear grew as he was forced into a standing position, or as much as one as he could manage with the saber still in his shoulder. "Just look at you General. The most feared man here, other than myself, now shaking beneath my touch, just as you did oh so long ago." He managed to see a smirk cross Kylo's face and had to look away. He didn't want to remember it as anything more than a bad dream, but it's so much more than that.

"G-get out Ren..." He managed to get out through gritted teeth. He tried to glance back but knew that he would be burned by the saber so he kept his head forward. A small chuckle could be heard from behind him as the saber was pulled out of his shoulder. On instinct he placed his hand on his wound as he felt the bonds loosen a little and turned to face the other, just to be pinned to the nearby wall and had that lightsaber through his shoulder again, pinning him to the wall.

"D-damn it Ren!" He was slowly losing his patience and if he wasn't awake before, he is now. "Stop this n-now or I swear..." That invisible hand snuck it's way to his throat again, preventing him from speaking anymore. 

"You swear what General? You'll let Supreme Leader Snoke know? Let him know about your nightmares, the shame you had kept to yourself all these years? Do you think he doesn't know?" Those hazel eyes held a hint of something he couldn't quite figure out. 

Pity? Hatred? Arousal? Was doing this to him that much pleasure? Did he enjoy it like he did when he watched him be used and then used him himself all those years ago? They were only a breath away this time, he was still pinned to the wall, unable to escape the other. "Let me g-go...leave...now..." 

It was getting harder to breath as the other bit at his neck, slowly moving down to bite at his scars. "The ones he left there when we were younger." He thought to himself and flinched when he felt the saber spark and part of it hit his face. "This isn't going so well, I need to do something, anything!" He almost screamed in his mind as a sharp pain was felt on his bare thigh, he didn't need to look to know that Kylo bit him there.

"Just as I remembered from all those years ago. Still just as soft, no blood like last time though. But that can be arranged." He heard the other murmur against his skin and shivered when his only form of clothing was ripped away from him, exposing him completely to the other.

He felt the heat of the other leave, but only briefly as he was forced to watch him strip. He felt sick as Kylo was now exposed in front of him. His body gaining some muscle over the years, and that wasn't the only thing that changed. "Now, we can do this the easy way General, or," Kylo pulled the lightsaber out of his shoulder, "we can do this the hard way." 

He tried desperately to move, to escape from the other, but he was still pinned by those invisible bonds. "W-what got you in such...a..." He couldn't form words as the pain was more than he could handle at the moment.

"In such a good mood?" He could hear the smirk in the other's voice, even if it didn't show on his face. The bonds were loosened just enough to where he could move away from the other, stumbling to his bed chambers that was separated by a door. If only he could reach the room...

Kylo followed him, lightsaber in hand, it sputtering and making that awful haunting sound. He felt the burning sensation across his back as the saber came down on him. "Now, now General. I did warn you, didn't I?" He was shaking, the pain and fear growing more as he made his way to his bed. He just wanted to forget it all, to make his nightmare disappear. 

A tug of his hair as soon as he managed to pull himself up partly on his bed, the pain of his body being bent so he was face first into his sheets, the heat of the lightsaber cutting into his thigh as he was held in place. A cry escaped his bruised throat as he felt the other force himself into him. Tears now fell down his face as his nightmare was relived. 

"Just as tight as I remembered. How long has it been General?" Kylo cooed into his ear as he bent over his body. "It seems like only yesterday your broken body was in my possession. Or maybe it's because of your dream."

He could only let out silent sobs as he felt Kylo greedily thrust into him. He felt something warm and sticky slowly make its way down his thighs. "Just...as...good..." He heard as Kylo thrusted into him. 

He was unable to fight back, too weak to push the other away, even with the invisible bonds gone. A low moan and the slowed movements of Kylo told him the other was done with him. He collapsed onto his bed as the other pulled out, unable to keep himself upright. Silent sobs wracked his bruised and bloodied body as he heard Kylo shuffling around. 

"It's for the best of the first order that their general is in the right mind," he tried so hard to block out that awful sound of Kylo's voice behind the mask, "even if it means I have to break the man even further." He heard the other speak, now closer to where the door to his chambers were. 

He drew a shaky breath as he heard the doors open and shut before curling into himself, ignoring the pain of the saber's marks on his skin. He'd have to send for a medical droid, if Kylo didn't send one himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to work properly for the next few days, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for the next few weeks without those damn hazel eyes haunting him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in over a year and my brain decided to make a very dark one. Sorry for mistakes and for making Kylo the way he is.


End file.
